Dark Love
by GOthIC-anGELz
Summary: Elena's grieving after her parents passing but when a dark new stranger and his brother come into town can she resist him and the temptations he brings? Involves drug use and yes Damon and stephan are vamps
1. First day back

Elena sighed, it was her first day back at Mystic Falls high school and she was already regretting stepping foot in the brick building. She didn't want sympathy, she wanted to be left alone and ignored, not stared at and whispered about. She had begged her aunt Jenna to let her stay home but all Jenna could say was '_you're going to have to eventually Lena, there's no point in postponing it'_. She took a deep breath in and closed her locker _'You can do this Elena, just keep one foot in front of the other'_. She slowly walked to her first class, only staring at her feet; she couldn't stand seeing any more 'poor her eyes'. She knew what they were all saying about her _'poor girl, losing her parents like that, so tragic'_. Clasping her books to her chest she walked into her history class and took a seat at the back of the room, hoping no one would notice her there.

"ELENA!" she inwardly groaned and then looked up at her blonde, bubbly friend Caroline "I can't believe your here! I thought you would ditch!" Elena plastered a fake smile on her face, she hadn't seen Caroline or her other best friend Bonnie since the wake. She had locked herself away in her room to deal with her grief by herself.

"Hey Care, how are you?" Caroline Forbes was the head cheerleader, Miss Mystic falls, head of the high school committee and also the sheriffs daughter. Caroline and Elena had been friends since they were babies as both their families were part of the founding families along with the Lockwoods, Bennets and others.

"I'm so excited your here Lena! There's going to big a party tonight and your coming with me! No buts missy!" Elena properly smiled at her friend, she was treating her normally and not like a poor orphan girl. "Me and Bon haven't seen you in weeks and you need to get out, it's at Tyler's tonight and they'll be plenty of hot boys for us to perv at" Caroline winked at her "You need to start getting out there since you and Matt you know...split"

"Care...you know I'm not interested in anything at the moment, I don't think I could handle a relationship and you know me and Matt were better off friends" Matt Donovan had been Elena's boyfriend for a few years but after her parent's passed she realised what Matt felt for her was only one sided. Elena cared deeply for him but that's as far as it went. "But okay, I haven't been out in a while, a bit of alcohol might do me some good" Caroline squealed and wrapped her arms around Elena.

"I can't wait! I'll txt Bonnie now and tell her! Omg this is going to be like old times! I just know it!" Elena chuckled at her friends enthusiasm, maybe it was a good idea coming to school she didn't realise how much she had missed her friends.

...

"Have a good day Lena?" Jenna's voice rang out from the kitchen as Elena closed the front door. She loved her aunty deeply. After her parents passed away Jenna moved into their house to look after Elena and her younger brother Jeremy.

"Yea Jenna, better than I thought it would be anyway, I'm going out with the girl's tonight is that ok?" Elena walked into the kitchen and saw her aunt smile widely at her, relieved that her niece was finally venturing out.

"Course! Where to though? There's been attacks lately around town, I don't want you going anywhere isolated" Elena frowned, attacks? This was the first she had heard of it, maybe she had locked herself away for too long.

"Tyler Lockwood's having a party up at his house" Jenna smiled knowing her niece would be drinking but she didn't mind she was just happy to get her out of the house.

"No prob sweetheart, take Jer with you to ok? He needs some fresh air as well" Elena nodded and headed up to her brother's room and knocked

"Jer?" she pushed the door open and frowned, the distinct smell of marijuana filled her nostrils. "Really Jeremy?" Her brother looked up at her a glared.

"Yes Elena?"She knew he was having a rough time coping, especially since her crush Vikie Donovan, Matts' sister, had been stringing him along lately.

"Party tonight at the lockwoods, you keen?" Jeremy perked up and nodded

"Fuck yea Lena, haven't been to a decent party in a while" Elena smiled, ignoring the joint he was holding in his hand.

"Be ready by 8 ok? Caroline will be picking us up and you know how much she hates waiting around" Jeremy nodded and gave her a bright smile and she walked out of his room. She hadn't seen him smile like that in a very long time.


	2. Introducing Damon

Elena looked into her mirror and sighed; she couldn't decide what to wear and now had run out of time to change again. Her slender figure was being showed off by a black bondage dress that ended mid thigh and slightly pushed up her breasts, it wasn't anything special but on her it did look stunning. Her long brown hair fell past her shoulders in soft curls and she had complimented her doe brown eyes with a smoky dark technique that Caroline had taught her a few years ago. _Well it's the best I can hope for_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her black bordello shoes and quickly ran out of the house to an impatient Caroline beeping the horn of her car. Jeremy was already sitting in the back wearing a plain black t-shirt and ruff looking jeans.

"What took you so long Lena?" Caroline huffed at her while looking over Elena's choice of outfits "You look smoking by the way!"

"Sorry Care, I changed so many times, I'm a bit nervous, you're looking amazing as usual" Caroline flashed her a bubbly smile and Elena knew she was forgiven. Caroline was wearing a red cut out mini dress and black 6 inch pumps. Her hair was perfectly straightened with her fringe swept to one side.

"Lena you have nothing to be nervous about, as I said you're looking hot!" Jeremy groaned and the two girls looked back at him smiling. "Alright Jer were going, stop being such a male" Caroline pulled out of Elena's drive way and headed towards the Lockwood manor "Did you hear about the new guy?"

"New guy? Since when?" Elena didn't really care too much but it wasn't everyday that new people moved to mystic falls. Caroline flicked her small cocky smile "He's hot isn't he?"

"He was in my English class, his name is Stephan Salvatore and he is fine! Sandy blonde hair, deep green eyes, chiselled features from what I could tell, he's a god" Elena chuckled at Caroline's dreamy stare; he must be hot as Caroline was impressed by very few males. "I'm telling you Lena I want to marry this boy one day"

"I'll take your word on it Care, is bonnie meeting us their?" Caroline nodded and they heard Jeremy blow out a sigh of relief as the Manor came into full view. Tyler Lockwood was the Mayors son and also part of the football team, he was currently seeing Vicki Donovan, Jeremy's crush "Jer are you going to be okay? You know...being around Vicki?"

"Course sis, I'm just here to party tonight, no drama I swear" Elena smiled at her little brother and got out of Caroline's car slowly, her nerves starting to get the better of her "I'll see you around sis!" Jeremy ran off into the house to get his hands on some alcohol

"Lena, you'll be ok I promise, after everything that's happened you need to finally let loose and have fun" She smiled at her friend and they linked arms and walked towards Bonnie Bennet

"You guys are finally here!" Bonnie flung her arms around them "Come on! No time for chit chat it's shot time" the three of them cheered and went inside happily.

...

Damon Salvatore made his way through the crowd aware of the stares he was getting from the opposite sex. He smirked knowing that these girls's were only worth a quick snack and nothing more. His leather jacket clung to his toned arms and torso as he made his way over to his baby brother Stephan. Curiously Stephan didn't acknowledge his presence; he was staring straight ahead as if he was in a trance. Damon snuck up behind him and leant down "What are you staring at brother" Stephan twirled around quickly, anger and confusion in his eyes

"Damon, what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Damon scoffed at his brother and looked past him to see what or who he was transfixed on. Spotting a group of girls dancing Damon raised an eyebrow. There was a dark pretty girl, a Blondie and another girl with long brown hair, he couldn't tell if she was gorgeous or not as her back was turned to him "Brother, leave"

"Now now little _brother_ that's no way to talk to me, it's been what 60 or so years?" Damon was still staring at the brunet, watching her swing her hips in time with the music; hoping that she would turn and face him. Stephan stepped in front of his brother trying to direct Damon's gaze back onto him "Don't worry little Stephan, I'm just here to have some fun"

"Fun? Your fun usually leads to people having their throats ripped out!" Stephan's breath became ragged and threatening. Damon's gaze drifted back to where the girls had been but they had disappeared, shrugging turned his attention back onto his brother.

"That's rich coming from you..._ripper" _he pushed Stephan out of the way and headed back into the crowd, he loved to rile up his brother. After all the only reason he was here was to make his brother's life hell.

...

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie stumbled into the kitchen after dancing, their faces giddy with drunken smiles. Caroline opened the cupboard and pulled out a bottle half full of tequila and 3 shot glasses. "More shots!" she yelled holding up the bottle, surprisingly steady in her heels.

"I'm in" the girls all spun around quickly to where the dark seductive voice came from and their jaws dropped. Elena couldn't help but blush, standing in front of them was a godly looking man. She stared as he ran a hand through his raven black shaggy hair. Their gazes met and she gasped transfixed by his crystal blue eyes. Caroline quickly found another shot glass and nudged Elena. Bonnie stood back cautiously, watching his every movement.

"I'm Caroline" he acknowledged her with a cocky smirk, his eye's still focused on Elena "And this is Bonnie and Elena" he walked over to the counter and picked up a shot that Caroline had just poured. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie followed his lead

"What are we toasting to ladies?" Elena snapped out of glazed expression and smiled, she knew exactly what to celebrate. She raised her glass and smiled

"To moving on!" she swigged back the shot and winced as she felt the hot liquid run down her throat, wishing they had remembered the lemon. Finding her liquid courage she spoke up "So what do we call you?"

"Damon...Damon Salvatore" Elena blushed again, his eye's burnt into her with such intensity that she felt small.

"Oh! Are you related to Stephan?" Damon turned his attention to Caroline and Elena let out her breath. She quickly shot a look at Bonnie who was now inching her way out of the kitchen. Elena looked at her quizzically but shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the conversation at hand.

"Yep" Damon said popping the p at the end "he's my little brother actually, enough about him though. How would you girls like a bit more...fun?" Elena watched him pull out a small bag out of his jacket pocket and pursed her lips. He opened the bag and popped out an orange pill into his hand.

"W-what is that?" Elena stuttered feeling uneasy. Damon shot her a bright smile as he pulled out a lighted and crushed it against the bench top.

"Don't worry babe, it's only a little bit of extasy, nothing to hard" Elena looked at Caroline and noticed that she was staring intently at Damon 'chopping' up the pill into a fine powder with a credit card. "Got a note?" Caroline quickly grabbed one out of her purse and handed it to him. He rolled up it up and then split the powder into 3 lines, his being the biggest. He smirked wickedly at them. "Keen?"

"N-n-no thanks" Elena was wide eyed as she saw Damon snort up the biggest line with the note into his nose. Sniffing he handed the note to Caroline who looked excited but unsure. "Care!" her blonde friend smiled at her and shrugged

"Why not Lena, were young, were ment to do stupid things" she leaned down and copied what Damon had just down then looked up and coughed, her eyes watered and she held out the rolled note to Elena "Come on, please, for me I don't want to try this by myself" Elena shakily picked up the 10 dollars and flicked a glace over to Damon, she saw daring in his eyes and she felt an urge to be stubborn rise up in her

"What are you E-le-na, scared?" she glared at him as he mocked her, _one time wouldn't hurt _she thought. She took a deep breath in and exhaled. She put the note to the line and slowly inhaled it up her nose. Blinking her eyes as they started to tear up she felt a chemically taste sliding now her neck and grabbed for the bottle of tequila to wash it down. She looked over to Damon once again who was chuckling "Now this is a party girl's"

...

The bass of the music flowed through Elena and she grabbed Caroline to dance. She had never felt so energized before. Caroline broke out into a big smile and started swaying her hips to the beat unable to contain the overwhelming desire to keep moving. They felt giddy yet their bodies' senses heightened at the same time. Everything they touched felt amazing and Elena couldn't stop playing with her hair. Strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she smiled pushing herself further into the body that she knew was Damon's. "Enjoying yourself gorgeous?" the silky velvet voice made her groan, did this man know how sexy he was?

"Absolutely" she whispered back, turning to face him and looking into his deep crystal blue eye's "And yourself, Damon" he smirked and leant down; she felt his breath tickling her ear and his hand slid down her back to her ass.

"Now that I have you in my arm's I am" she gasped, her dilated brown eye's closing as he placed soft kisses down her neck. He pulled her closer to him and meshed their bodies together and groaned. "God Elena you smell so delicious"

"Lena!" her eye's flew open and saw her brother gapping at her "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she went to push Damon away as she became flustered with embarrassment but he held her tightly and buried his head into the crook of her neck

"No, stay where you are" Elena bit her lip, confused whether to step away from the Greek Adonis that had her infatuated or not. She pushed against him once more and heard him growl but he stepped back from her, annoyance flashed through his eye's and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Jer, chill out I was just enjoying myself" her brother folded his arms and she couldn't help but smile, the line she had wouldn't let her. He made her feel like the youngest sometimes, especially after their parent's passing. "Come on Jer I can look after myself"

"Lena it looked like you were going to fuck right in the middle of the room!" Elena's jaw dropped, her brother had never said anything so vulgar to her before. Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively

"Get away from her Damon" by now everyone had come to see the scene that was unfolding in hopes that they would see a fight. Stephan stepped out of the crowd, glaring at his brother and looking worriedly at Elena "Now"

"Jealous baby _brother, _it's not my fault you didn't have the ball's to talk to her" Stephan took a step towards them and Elena had enough of all the testosterone flying around the room, She shrugged Damon's arm off her and stepped between them.

"Guy's stop, we were just having fun ok. Look I'm going now, no need to fight" Damon and Stephan were still glaring at each other ignoring her feeble peacemaking attempt "OI!" Damon turned to her and smirked again; she felt butterflies in her stomach and her leg's wobble "I'll see you around ok, thanks for...you know"

"Anytime babe, day or night" she found herself transfixed in his eyes again. Damon grabbed her quickly and slammed his lips against hers, flicking his tongue against them coaxing her to open her mouth, she smiled and kissed him back greedily feeling desire radiating from him. He pulled away and winked at her before walking off, dropping his shoulder into his brother quickly and then disappearing out of her sight. Elena stood on the spot reeling; she had never been kissed like that before.


	3. Pills and warning

Elena dragged herself to school completely exhausted. She couldn't sleep when she got home, she wasn't sure if it was because of the line she had or that her thoughts were plagued by crystal blue eyes and the memory of Damon's kiss replaying in her head. Ignoring her pounding headache and cold shivers attacking her body from her come down she pushed herself to keep walking when Mystic Falls high finally came into view and hoped like hell that no one was talking about the scene she was involved in at the party. She didn't know what came over her last night, taking drugs was so out of character for her but she didn't regret it. For once in her life she had done something illegal and she loved the affect that consumed her. Her mind switched back to Damon and she sighed, there was something about him that drew her to him, something mysterious and dangerous and she couldn't get enough. She opened her locker and pulled her books out slowly, she really didn't want to be here right now. Caroline came up behind her and groaned in pain.

"I don't know about you Lena but my head is killing me" Elena smiled at her blonde friends lack of enthusiasm today "Soooo...Damon?"

"I know what you mean Care, it was such a mission getting out of bed this morning, I swear I only got an hours sleep at most" They started walking towards their first class and Elena noticed Caroline was looking at her intently waiting for her to answer her other question "What about it Care, I don't even know him"

"That's the point! Last night you finally let loose and it was amazing! You were having fun again!" Caroline pushed the door open of their English classroom and made her way to the back "And the chemistry between you and Damon, jesus it was making me hot!" Elena snickered and thought back to the kiss again and felt her cheeks getting warm "Are you going to see him again?"

"I don't know Care, all he said was see you around..." Elena looked to the front and noticed Stephan staring at her intensely "I'm guessing Stephan and Damon don't exactly get along after what we saw last night" Stephan came towards the two girls and Caroline gave him a bright smile

"Stephan! We were just talking about your brother" his green eye's darkened at the mention of his name and nodded at Caroline without saying a word then turned his attention back to Elena

"I need to talk to you...about my brother" Elena felt uneasy under his gaze and shifted uncomfortably in her seat "its important Elena"

"Sure Stephan, after class?" he nodded and took a seat at the front. Caroline turned to Elena and raised her eyebrow in a questioning way. Elena shrugged and turned her attention to their teacher who was writing on the board.

...

Damon sat lazily on the 18th century couch in the den of the Salvatore boarding house, a whiskey on the rocks in one hand and the other holding an empty blood bag. He was furious at his baby brother and thought back to their argument when Stephan arrived home. Stupid fool, he was so caught up in the fact that Elena looked like that evil bitch Katherine that he couldn't see how different they were. Stephan was obsessed with Elena, thinking that he could replace Katherine with her human look alike but Damon knew better. Elena was gentle and kind from what he had observed yet she was broken at the same time from the loss of her parents while Katherine was angry and vindictive, she only cared about herself and her needs. Stephan had warned him not to get in the way of what he wanted and Damon had just laughed at him, this girl wasn't property, she was needing love and protection, someone to be dominant yet caring of her. Not to be used as filler for the hole Katherine had left in Stephan's heart and as much as his baby brother had convinced himself that his diet kept him at bay Damon knew it was only a matter of time before Elena became in danger. He took a sip of his drink and eyed the empty blood bag; he needed a feed to quench his burning thirst in his throat. He took out another bag from his jacket and stared down at the orange pills, they had barley any affect on him except making him lust filled but apart from that he used them to give to humans, he loved the sound of their pitiful heart beats pounding on extasy and the way it made them let go of inhibitions. It was his own secret pleasure knowing he didn't have to compel a woman into his bed to feed on as they willingly embraced him, their fears held at bay by the buzz of the drug. He tipped back the rest of the whiskey and stood up, chucking the blood bag onto the couch, he needed to find someone, someone who no one would notice gone for periods of time.

...

Elena left her English classroom and made her way over to Stephan slowly, what was so important to talk to her about? Stephan smiled at her brightly and grabbed her books off her.

"Walk with me Lena" she nodded and folded her arms across her chest, the uneasy feeling coming back. "Lena you need to stay away from my brother" she pursued her lips holding back questions to let him talk "He isn't good for you, he's dangerous" He suddenly stopped and looked into her eye's almost pleadingly "Please Elena, he'll hurt you"

"How do you know that, Stephan? He seemed perfectly fine to me" Stephan's eye's darkened for a brief second and she stepped back timidly

"I know Elena because he's my brother and he's only going after you to hurt me" his voice came out in a low threating growl and Elena gasped "He knows I like you"

"You don't even know me Stephan, we haven't even talked until this morning!" he took a step towards her glaring "I'll do what I like Stephan and I'll make my own judgements on people"

"You don't understand Elena, he's _evil, he's going to hurt you" _Elena felt her stubborn nature kick in and glared at the sandy haired boy "Trust me"

"I'm going to be late for my next class Stephan, goodbye" she grabbed her books off him and went to walk away but he grabbed her arm. Elena look around for help and Stephan quickly released her "Stay away from me Stephan" she got away as him as fast as she could and left him staring at her in the hall way with eye's full of anger, determination and lust.


	4. jager and restroom sex

A/N

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I'm not to sure about this chapter though, contains sex btw! Let me know what you think and if you like it please so i know if i should re write it or not

...

Elena sighed restlessly, it had been a week since school had started and she had already lost interest in it. The only reason she turned up was to see her friends and do her best to pass the year. Biting on the end of her pencil lazily she stared at her maths teacher writing equations on the board, _why do we even have to learn this, we probably will never use algebra outside of here_ she thought. Her eyes drifted to the window outside and a sense of longing came over her, how she wished the bell would ring so she, Caroline and Bonnie could meet up at the grill for a few drinks. Yes they were underage but all the girls would have to do is bat their eye lashes at Matt and he'd willing slip them Vodka and Red bulls all night. She jumped as a loud thwack sounded from her desk, her teacher scowling at her in disapproving manner.

"Am I boring you Miss Gilbert?" Elena blushed as she felt the whole class's eyes on her in shock; she was a straight A student and never got in trouble.

"Sorry Mr Fleming, it's been a long day" His eyes soften at her and he nodded in an understanding way

"Don't let it happen again Miss Gilbert" She blew out a breath and watched him retreat to the white board. She had noticed she had been receiving quite a bit of slack from the teachers because of her parents death, a part of her was thankful for it but at the same time she hated it, it drew too much attention to her when all she wanted was to be left alone to her own thoughts. She felt uneasy as a pair of green eyes bore into the back of her head, _ignore him, ignore him, igno-. _The chanting in her head was interrupted by the welcomed sound of the bell and she quickly leaped up collecting her things, desperately wanting to get out of the class room before he made an effort to talk to her. Elena had tried to ignore Stefan like he was a plague since there 'chat' but her efforts constantly failed; every time she turned around he was there, those green eyes burning holes into her and making her squirm. She went to make her way out of the door but her books fell out of her hands

"Shit" she leant down to pick them up but froze when his hands skimmed across hers grabbing them before she could

"You're so clumsy Elena" his coy voice made the hairs on her arms raise and she grabbed the books off him quickly, her eyes glued to her feet, she wouldn't look into those eyes that she felt undressing her constantly.

"Thanks Stefan" she went to push past him but he blocked her path "I need to go Stefan Caroline and Bonnie are waiting for me"

"I know Elena, Caroline's invited me to come with you, thought id offer you a ride to the grill" she finally looked up at him gob smacked, why did Caroline invite him! She went to decline but Stefan quickly linked arms with her and lead her down the hallway "No need to thank me Elena, it's my pleasure" Elena sighed, she might as well it was raining and she couldn't really be bothered making the dash through town to the grill

"So how are you enjoying Mystic falls so far Stefan" he smiled broadly at her, happy that she was finally talking to him. He opened the door of his sleek black turbo Porsche. Elena hated to admit it but his car was impressive

"So far I'm enjoying it, everyone's been really welcoming, well except for you" Elena froze, had she really been that horrible to him. She buckled herself in and gave him an apologetic smile

"Sorry Stefan, you just... I don't know, made a bad first impression" his hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as they headed towards the middle of town.

"I'm sorry Elena, I didn't mean to intimidate you like that, it's just. My brother rubs me up the wrong way sometimes, he tends to go after the people I take an interest in" Elena didn't know whether feel sorry for Stefan or smile at the thought of his older brother, she hadn't seen him since that night and she was starting to feel restless. "I was just trying to give you a heads up Elena"

"It's okay Stefan, as I told you that day I'll make up my own mind about him ok" She swore he heard him growl but it was so quiet she shook it off "I mean, I'm just not the type of person to judge someone I don't even know, isn't that fair enough?"

"Yeah I guess so" they pulled into the parking lot and Elena hoped out of his car "Elena, I don't want to scare you off so I won't ask you out but... would it be okay if we hung out sometime, just us...so we could get to know each other" she fidgeted with her hands, the uneasy feeling washed over her again, she didn't know why but her body was telling her not to trust him but her nature kicked in and the overwhelming sense of not hurting anyone took over.

"Sure Stefan, come on the girls will already be inside waiting for us"

...

Damon watched Elena walk in uncomfortably with his brother and scowled, what was she thinking hanging around with him, couldn't she sense he was dangerous! His hand gripped his bourbon glass tightly and watched them slide into a booth occupied by the Blondie he remembered as Caroline and the boring, uptight girl named Bonnie. The blond squealed at the arrival of his brunet minx and made her way over to the bar. Damon smirked as he watched Caroline shamelessly flirt with the bar tender asking for four jagermister's and red bulls, the boy had no chance and quickly poured her request and she bounced back to the table drinks in hand. He watched Elena again as she scrunched up her nose obviously not liking the choice of drink

"_Really Care, Jager? We usually get vodka"_ his tuned vampire hearing picked up their conversation easily and he leaned back to listen

"_Come on Lena, I'm sick of drinking the same old thing every time, lets mix it up for a change_" Damon groaned at how Elena was completely unaware of how sexy she looked as she bit on her lower lip and racked a hand through her hair, she sighed giving into her friends puppy dog eyes

"_Fine, you and Bonnie win, we'll have a jager night, luckily it's a Friday so i can sleep off a hangover_" the four of the raised their glasses and clinked them together

"_So what do three lovely ladies such as yourselves get up to on a Friday night apart from this_?" Damon chucked back his bourbon at the sound of his brothers voice, how he hated him right now, being so close to his Elena. He motioned to the bartender that Caroline had gotten the drinks off to pour him another drink.

"Anything else?" Damon pulled his eyes away from Elena and nodded, he stared into the boys eyes, his pupils dilated

"Elena and her friends drink free tonight" the boy nodded and Damon held his gaze "Now take them another round of drinks and spill Elena's on her" the boy nodded again and walked off. Damon smirked; he had to get Elena alone for a few minutes. He looked over to Elena again and chuckled, he couldn't wait until his lips were pressed against hers again. He thought about how he wanted her long tanned legs wrapped around his waist and the feel of her skin against his. There was a loud crash and Damon saw the bar tender apologise, shock evident on his face as Elena quickly jumped up to go to the restroom, her top soaked in her drink. He quickly got up and followed her, making sure she didn't hear him as he entered the woman's room after her and locked the door. He heard shuffling in one of the stalls as she pulled toilet paper of a roll in desperation to dry herself. Damon leaned against the door waiting for her to come out and notice him. She walked over to the sink and sighed, her top was well a truly soaked and Damon couldn't help but chuckle, the way the hugging tank top clung to her curves when wet was delectable. She spun around, her doe eyes wide in shock.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Damon pushed himself off the door and walked towards her slowly, like a predator stalking its prey. He saw her body quivering as he stood in front of her and swept a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"I just wanted a moment alone with you Elena, your all I've been able to think about" he pushed her back against the vanity, revelling in the closeness of her body against his again. His legs slipped between hers and she gasped his erection clearly evident to her. He leant down and nuzzled into her neck "God you smell good"

"D-Damon, we're in the bathroom" he pulled back and looked at her with his lust filled blue eyes. "You're all I've been able to think about to" with that he lifted her off the floor and onto the vanity, grinding his hard on into her as her legs wrapped around his torso. He hungrily devoured her waiting lips and moaned into it as she pulled him harder against her and her hands wrapped into his messy raven locks. They pulled apart for air quickly as Elena's back arch in pleasure, the burning sensation between her legs starting to throb painfully. He had lost himself in her sent and the way her body felt against his, he need more, he needed to feel her flesh. His hand slid under her top and made its way up to her breasts and under her bra seeking the hardened nub, earning himself a moan from her bruised lips.

"Do you want me Elena?" She rolled her hips into him as a reply and he smirked. She was his and nothing his baby brother could do would change that. He stepped back from her, a coy smile plastered on his face as he looked over her dishevelled appearance. "Fuck your sexy babe" he loved the way a blush slowly crept up her cheeks, her lips turned down in a frown, clearly disappointed he had stopped. He pulled out his bag of pills and popped one in his mouth and kissed her again, at first she was taken aback, reluctant as she felt him trying to push the pill into her mouth with his tongue but then gave in as she felt one of his hands rubbing her inner thigh and he smiled. He could already hear her heart beat racing from him but he needed more, he needed to hear her blood pumping through her erratically so he could quickly get her to fall apart in his hands. "Elena, I'll stop again if you don't answer me, do you want me"

"God Damon, I don't want you, I need you" Damon moved one hand to around her back to support her while the other rubbed the outside of her panties, he could hear her blood pumping as the chemicals released into her bloodstream and smirked, he was going to make sure she knew who she belonged to. She let out a raspy moan and her nails dug into his shoulders as his thumb rubbed against her clit, she bucked into his hand, her body begging for his fingers "Please Damon, make me come" he became aware of how painful his erection was becoming as her begging became desperate

"Play with my cock babe" Elena screamed out as he pushed two fingers into her opening "Elena, do as I say" she shakily let go of his shoulders and undid the button on top of his jeans, trying to concentrate on what he wanted as she felt the pressure inside her build. She pulled out his cock and groaned "Like what you feel babe" she nodded, he knew she couldn't take much more of his teasing so pulled his fingers out of her. He flipped her around a bent her forcefully over the vanity and positioned himself against her slit then slowly pushed himself into it. He felt her walls adjust around him before pumping into her "Fuck babe you're so tight" he moved at a steady pace building her back up again, he knew they were both close to the edge and wanted to make it last as long as he could.

"Damon, harder...please" he smirked knowing that she was his and speed up his pace slamming into her violently. He felt her walls begin to flutter and she scream out as they clamped around him making him spill into her. Damon pulled out of her and zipped himself up and turning her around to face him, lightly placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I have to go, my friends will be wondering where I am" he watched her try and right herself, pulling her top and skirt down and brushing her hair with her fingers. Damon stepped back to admire her "I don't know what happened but this" she pointed to back and forth between them "won't happen again" Damon chuckled and pulled her into him, she relaxed against him, her body responding to his

"Of course it will E-le-na, I know what it is you want and I'm the only person that can give it to you" he bent his head down to her ear and sucked on her ear lobe and felt her legs go weak, he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her up "You want excitement and passion, you want an all consuming love and most of all" he started tailing kisses down her neck slowly and she leant her head back moaning "You want someone to be in charge, to make you do things you only dream about doing, to dominate you" It took all of his restraint to pull away from the moaning girl, if he didn't stop now he would have her bent over the vanity again. He spun around quickly and left her standing in the middle of the bathroom trying to catch her breath and pull herself together.

...

Elena sheepishly made her way over to her friends desperately needing a drink; she couldn't believe she had fucked Damon in the rest room. She sat down next to Stefan and blushed hoping no one would notice how long she had been gone for. Caroline raised an eyebrow at her, obviously noticing her best friend's semi dishevelled look. "What took you so long missy?" Elena's face was now bright red

"Nothing Care, just flustered about having a drink spilt on me" she could tell her best friend didn't believe her but the fact that Stefan was still with them she knew to leave it. "So Bonnie, you never told us about what happened to you at the party" Elena had to divert the attention off her, she was feeling the effects of the pill Damon had made her swallow. Not that she minded, it had given her amazingly different sensations that she had never felt before during sex.

"I just felt, uncomfortable, you guys were doing drugs...I'm not into that" Bonnie looked so disappointed in her friends but shrugged "You guys can do what you like but don't do that stuff around me" Caroline laughed and finished her drink

"Come on Bon it was just a bit of fun, lighten up" Elena nodded and looked to Stefan and felt uncomfortable again, he was staring at her with such intense anger she needed to get away from him. "More drinks?"

"I'll get them, um no offence Stefan but do you mind if we have a girl's night tonight?" his eyes darkened but he nodded leaving without a word. Elena let out a sigh of relief, he gave her the creeps.


	5. Mine

A/N: Thank you so much for the Reviews: D sorry this chapter is so short, I'm seriously writing this a 1 in the morning and had a small scene that I couldn't get out of my head! Hope you all like it will do my best to write a longer chapter next time!

The sun beamed unsympathetically through Elena's curtains, she groaned and quickly threw her arm over her eyes. They felt so sensitive and the thought of the sunlight hitting them again made her scrunch up her face. Her whole body felt like led raked with cold shivers and goose bumps even though it was fairly humid. She had never had a hangover like this before; it was a mixture of queasiness and a fragility she hadn't felt since finding out about her parent's passing. _It must have been the jager _she thought but a niggling in the back of her mind was trying to force its way up through the fogginess

"Elena! Breakfast!" Jenna's voice made her cringe again, there was no way her stomach was going to accept food after last night. She pulled the covers over her head hoping that she could block out the rest of the day, the memories from the night forcing their way forward. She remembered a lot of alcohol, Dancing and _Damon. _She gasped as her belly heated at the thought of him and their moment in the bathroom, god she had never felt so...alive. "Elena Gilbert, get your hung over ass out of bed" her duvet was ripped off her and she cried out

"Jenna, please, let me sleep!" her aunt chuckled and shook her head. A cheeky smile lit up her pale face

"Get up, I have no sympathy for you what so ever Lena and besides you have a visitor" Elena sat up quickly, eyes wide and mouth open like a goldfish

"W-what? Who!" her aunt chuckled again and winked at her "Jenna seriously whose downstairs!"

"Get up and find out yourself, don't worry I've only made you coffee, I figured your stomach wouldn't be up for anything else" Jenna left the room and Elena bit her lip, what if it was him? She got changed as quickly as her body allowed and looked in the mirror, she looked like death warmed up. _Oh well, I don't think anything could help me look any better. _She made her way downstairs and even though she was hoping it was Damon she couldn't help her breath getting caught in her throat as she saw him sitting casually in her kitchen and chatting casually with her aunt. He looked as perfect as ever in his usual black tee and jeans, his leather jacket hanging off the back of the chair he was sitting in. He turned in his seat effortlessly, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he gave her a broad smile. "Here she is Damon, told you she wouldn't be to far off"

"I was sure she would have taken her time, considering the night she had" Damon's voice made her stomach clench and she bit her lip, _how can he be so damn sexy at this time in the morning! _Elena glared at him and grabbed her coffee of the bench

"I'm not _that_ hungover" She took a sip and glared at him again which only made his smile bigger. Jenna looked at the two and smiled at the exchange between them "What are you doing here anyway?" he leaned towards her and she felt the intense pull of her attraction towards him again_ stay strong Elena, you can overcome this!_

"I wanted to make sure you got home safe, after all you had a very _enjoyable _night" his eyes were hooded and she couldn't help but lean into him, his lips inches away from hers.

"Elena! Your coffee!" Elena snapped out of her daze and pulled back quickly. She had tipped half her coffee all over the counter. A blush crept up her cheeks and she quickly went to clean it up.

"Sorry Jenna!" Damon chuckled at her and returned back to his usual cool demeanour. Jenna was still smiling at the two knowingly

"I'm going out to do the shopping, want anything for the supermarket?" Elena looked up her aunt desperately, _Don't leave me with him!_

"I'll come with you, just give me a sec to put some makeup on" Jenna shook her head at Elena and winked

"Don't worry about it Lena, you look like shit and your...friend is here, I'll see you later" She picked her bag off the bench quickly and hurried off before Elena could object.

"Have fun last night?" Damon was standing in front of her, his head cocked to the side, smirking at her playfully. _He's mocking me! _She thought

"Yes, I did actually, considering" _That's it! Stand your ground, don't let him take control again!_, she crossed her arms and mentally hi fived herself "Are you going to tell me the truth about why your actually here?" Damon closed the gap between them; his eye's smouldering at her

"I love it when you try and fight this Elena; it makes it so much more fun when I take you" Elena gasped, how could he be so forward. Her breath became laboured and her confidence wavered, the heat between her legs started again, _No Elena, you can resist him!_

"Yesterday wasn't meant to happen" her voice came out raspy; her eye's betraying what she was saying. Damon snaked an arm up to the back of her neck and entwined it in her hair, he pulled at it as he lowered his mouth to hers. Her fight was leaving her and she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on his chest. She felt him smirk into the kiss and she groaned. He pulled away and looked into her brown orbs, his eyes filled with and intense hunger "Damon..." he stepped away from her and she pouted

"I could have you anyway I wanted right now, I can see it in your eyes Elena. You. Want. Me" he pressed his body into hers again and she moaned "I could have you right here, right now. Bending you over this bench and you could do nothing about it" He lightly pressed his lips against hers, teasing her, making her need him like he needed her "I came here to make sure Elena that you understand that you" he kissed her lightly again "Are..._mine" _Elena closed her eyes and moaned, she had never been so turned on in her entire life. This man was going to be the death of her. "Say it Elena" his hands ran over her body making her arch into them. He rolled his hips into her "_Say it"_

"I'm yours Damon" suddenly she felt his body disappear and her eyes flicked open, he was standing in front of her smirking triumphantly

"Don't you ever forget that Elena" he winked at her once last time and then walked out of her house, leaving her gobsmacked and embarrassed once again. _JERK!_


	6. dead?

He was furious, how dare his brother touch _his_ Elena like that! He knew the second she had come out of the bathroom that she had been with _him_. He could smell _him_ on her mixed in with the aroma of sex. He slammed his hand down on the table at the boarding house, his face distorted and fangs protruding. _He_ always had to take what was rightfully his! He took Katherine from him; he couldn't lose her look alike to him either! He was beyond angry; all he could see was his blinding anger and the need for blood pounded in him. He stood up and swiftly made his way out of the tudor style house and into his car. He needed human blood, not the worthless animal blood he had been relying on. If he was going to keep what was his he would need the strength to take on his older brother. He headed back towards the grill hoping to find an easy victim; he wasn't in the mood for a chase tonight.

...

Elena groaned as she heard the shrill ring of her phone and rolled over _'who the hell is calling at this time in the morning!'_. She lay with her pillow over her ears trying to block out the irritating sound of LMFAO but she could still hear it much to her dismay. Finally it stopped and she sighed happily snuggling into her duvet further. Once again it started ringing and she lazily sat up, took it off her bedside dresser and frowned at the name that had popped up on her screen

"Care, it's too early can you call me back in a few hours?" she yawned and blinked a few times

"Elena, it's matt...he's...Vicky's been attacked!" Elena felt her heart skip a beat and sucked in her breath. Even though her and Matt were no longer together she still care for him deeply as a friend "They think it's an animal attack, her throat had been torn out"

"w-what? Torn out! But, this is mystic falls! Nothing like that ever happens here!" Shock had struck her, her thinking trailing to how her quite peaceful little town could have such a gruesome attack on one of their fellow peers "How's Matt holding up? Have you heard from him?"

"No one can get a hold of him Lena, his home phone and cellphone just go to his answer machine. I think we need to go see him now Lena...they don't think she's going to make it..." she could hear Caroline's voice crack and a sob escape. They had never really been that close to Vicky as she had always acted like a bitch towards them but the thought of Matt losing his only sister made her feel nauseous. "He'll be at the hospital, what do you think we should do Lena, should we go?"

"Care...I think we need to give him some space for a few hours and then we'll go see him. He'll need time for it to sink in" She heard her friend about to argue with her but Elena knew how he would be feeling "Care, please. Trust me on this"

"Oh, yea you right. I'll pick you up at 11 okay, we'll bring him some lunch" Elena smiled sadly, hearing her friend become deflated. She knew that Caroline wanted to be there but right now Matt wouldn't be responsive, he needed time to at least register what had actually happened and having people around him asking every question under the sun would not allow him the breathing room needed.

"Sure Care, that's sounds good, I'm going to try and get some more sleep okay"

"Sure, See you then Lena" she pushed the end button on her phone and hugged herself. The news was bringing up unwanted feelings in her; she didn't want to think about how much it hurt to lose someone. A sob escaped her lips as she felt her chest become heavy with the invisible weight of her grief. This hit to close to home for her. _'Poor Matt'_ she thought. She pictured him sitting in the hospital waiting room, his head in his hands in silent agony. That was the worst part, the waiting for the feeling of numbness to pass before the intense realisation that it was actually happening and then came the pain. The type of pain that immobilised you and made you double over as if someone had punched you in the gut mixed with the utter disbelief of the reality of it all. Right then Elena knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep as tear's fell freely down her face, her mind had run away from her and all she could do was sit and wait for the pain to pass.

...

The bright lights of the hospital made Elena wince; this was a place she had hoped to never set foot in again. She held a takeaway coffee cup in one hand and a bacon and egg bagel in a brown paper bag in the other. She doubted that Matt would be in the mood to eat but on the off chance he would she knew this would be the only thing he would probably be able to stomach. Caroline solemnly walked over to her from the reception and nodded her head to the side.

"They said she's in the Intensive Care Unit and that Matt had been there all night. Hasn't said a word to anyone yet" Elena nodded; she had a feeling that he would still be in shock. Elena's heart felt like it was filled with lead as they silently made their way to the ICU. As they came to the reception they spotted Matt hunched over and staring into space. Caroline was the first to make it to him and wrapped her arms around him "Matt, we are so sorry. We brought you lunch if your hunger" Matt just shrugged and looked through her.

"Matt..." he looked up at her and Elena stopped in her tracks, he had that look in his eyes. They screamed out at her that he was broken, that he had no one left. She looked around for his mother but knew she wouldn't be there, she was an unreliable drunk and no one had been able to contact her for around a month. "I'm here Matt" He stood up abruptly and pulled her into a hug sobbing. His anguish hit her wave after wave and she started to cry with him "Shh Matt, I'm here, I'll always be here, you're not alone" her hand patted his head trying to sooth him

"I don't know what to do Lena...she's...she's going to die" His body was wracked with violent sobs and she held him also hard as she could. She would not let him go through this alone. "I...I...What do I do!"

"Nothing Matt, You just wait and hope for the best" she placed a kiss in his hair "You need to say goodbye to her Matt, I never got to. But you can" He lifted his head and nodded, finally releasing her after what felt like hours to her. His pain mirrored her own. Suddenly people were running into her room and Matt's eyes widened in fear. He ran towards the room only to be stopped by a nurse"Please! I need to see her before..."

"She...she's not dead Mr Donovan...she's woken up" before Elena or Caroline could do anything they saw Matt's body give out in shock and fall to the ground.


	7. Dreaming

Hey guys! Sorry its taken me so long to update this! Life has been super crazy! Broke up with the bf so now a single mummy and my sisters is getting married in 2 weeks so been caught up in wedding planning and dragged everywhere o been pretty exhausted! Anyway enough about my life lol!

...

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie sunk into the couch at her house and breathed a sigh of relief. Once Matt had come to after fainting he had been into see Vickie and hadn't left her side and the girls had been able to leave once he gave them the okay. The night had been long and exhausting and all three girls had agreed to crash at Elena's. Caroline was the first to speak up and break the silence between them

"Did you guy's hear what she was talking about?" Elena groaned, she did not feel in the mood to talking about the poor, drugged up on morphine's girl's ramblings.

"Care, she's as high as a kite at the moment, she's talking nonsense" Caroline frowned and nudged Bonnie who was sitting next to her

"You agree with me Bonnie don't you? It didn't sound like an animal attack right?" They had talked about this over and over in the car and Caroline still held her opinion firm.

"Care I agree with Elena and I'm way too tired to keep arguing about this, let's just leave it ok. See what she has to say when she gets out of hospital" Bonnie stood up and made her way to the cupboard under the stairs and grabbed out the spare sleeping bags and pillows "Here guy's" she chucked them at her friends who started laying them out on the floor "All I have to say about it is that I'm happy she's okay for Matt's sake, he doesn't need any more family turmoil in his life then there already is"

...

_Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest and her palms were clammy with sweat. She didn't know this place and a mixture of anticipation and fear had taken a hold of her. The hall way was long and only lit by a few candles so she had to use her hands to feel along the walls in hopes of finding a door. She felt unnerved by the feeling of being watched and breathed out her held breath when she felt a cool door handle under her hand. __**Where am i**__?. She pushed open the door quietly, hoping that no one was inside and peeked around it. Once again her vision was only lit by candles but she made out that it was a bedroom by the shape of a bed opposite a large fireplace._

"_My, my, my, what do we have here" She froze as she felt his breath on her ear and her stomach started to flutter. An arm snaked around her stomach from behind and she was forced to walk forward so the man could close the door behind them "Your heart is racing lovely" He nipped her ear playfully and chuckled as she gasped_

"_Who..." She was turned around so she could face the mysterious man and froze "Damon?" He gave her a charming half smile and she felt her knees go weak, his crystal blue eyes locking onto her doe brown ones. He leant forward and stopped just before his lips could meet hers, his warm breath made them tingle and she felt a warmth in her stomach start to churn within her_

"_Just one taste..." he whispered before pressing his mouth against hers, she was hesitant and pressed her hands against her chest trying to push him off but he just pulled her further into his body. He trailed kisses from the corner of her mouth and down to the nape of her neck and she let out a small whimper. She felt his teeth graze against her skin, then suddenly she screamed out as she felt something sharp pierce into her neck and she struggle against him. Her hands pounded against his chest as the pain increased but his grip only tightened. _

"ELENA!" she was roughly being shaken as she sat up quickly, raising her hand to her neck. Her friends looked down at her with worried stares "Jesus, you were screaming and crying!"

"He, he was so real" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at her, her hand was still on her neck and she sighed there was no puncture wounds "Sorry guys, it was just...a nightmare"

"You scared the hell out of us!" she was wacked with a pillow but Caroline playfully and Elena gave her a small smile "What was it about?"

"Nothing Care, let's go back to sleep, I'm fine" Her friends still looked at her worriedly but nodded, lying back down Elena looked out of the lounge widow and bit her lip "_it felt so real"_

...

He watched her from his place in the tree smirking. He could hear her heart beat still racing from the dream he had sent her and felt satisfied. Even in the dream he could feel the chemistry between them and how her mind resisted him but her body betrayed her. She was far more intriguing then that bitch Katherine and he knew that in the end she would come to him willingly. He could feel her breaths steady out and heart beat become slow pace again. He was going to have fun with her tonight, even in her dreams she wouldn't be able to get away from him.

...

_Elena smiled and rolled over, the bed she was in was so comfortable she didn't want to wake up and snuggled further into the blankets. She needed to get a bed like this one at home...wait. She shot up and bit her lip, she was in the same room as before. __**What am I doing in his bed?**__ She thought. She looked around wildly for any sign of him and felt disappointment wash over her. __**Why do I feel disappointed? I shouldn't feel like that about someone I don't even know!**__ A nagging thought in the back of her mind came forth to taunt her but she pushed it back, the incident in the bathroom would not be happening again! A weight dipped the bed beside her and she wrapped the blanket around her feeling to exposed_

"_Elena, don't worry I don't bite...hard" he chuckled and swept a piece of hair behind her ear and let his fingers travel down to her neck, lightly tracing her collar bone "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you" She inched away from him and he frowned. His fingers now tracing to top of her breasts and Elena bit her lip to suppress a small moan. She would not let him know that she enjoyed this "You know you want this...just give into it, give into your desires"_

"_No, this is wrong!" He smirked at her and pinned her under him, one of his legs slipping between hers. The warmth flooded back into her stomach and started to make its way down to her nether region. "Get off me"_

"_I don't think so love, you see. I can hear your heart beat. I can smell that you want this to, just stop fighting this. It's meant to be" He leaned down and tried to press his lips against hers but she turned her head. Damon let out a loud growl and grounded his leg against her heat. Elena closed her eyes and moaned "See, you want this just as much as I do" he pressed kisses against her tanned skin rolling his hips into hers and encouraging more moans out of her. __**What are you doing Elena! Gain your sanity back! **__Her mind fought against her body's submission, trying to sift through the fog that was her desire_

"_N-no" She received another growl and another roll of his hips dragging her back into the fog that had seeped into her brain "Please"_

"_Please what?" he lifted his head to look at her and she bit her lip. Her eyes filled with a lust that matched his_

"_Please Damon, I need you" With that he smirked and began working his way down her body._

Elena woke up in a sweat, her heart beat once again racing but for a different reason. She looked around hoping she hadn't woken the others up with any sounds. Relived they were all sound asleep she stared up at the ceiling. She hoped she didn't have any more dreams involving Damon or she might just go crazy.


	8. better?

He watched her from a distance, analysing her every movement. The way she chewed on the end of her pen and how her brows furrowed in frustration. She had dark circles under her eyes and he assumed she hadn't been sleeping well which troubled him. Was she sick? His brown eye's moved from her face down to her shoulders and a longing to caress her tanned slender arm's came over him .How he wished to taste her blood, sink his fang's into her neck and indulge in the sweet blood pulsing under her skin. She looked so much like Katherine that it taunted him; he had her once he wouldn't let her go this time.

...

Elena sighed and put her pen down, she was exhausted. Every time she closed her eyes for the past few days he haunted her dreams and she either woke up shaking from fear or pleasure. Why was her subconscious torturing her so! She didn't even know the guy! _That didn't stop you before though did it?_ She pushed her thoughts back and tried to focus on the math's problem in front of her once again but her eyes were to sore and puffy. She didn't even notice when the bell rang for lunch and the room started to empty. _What is it about him! _She thought to herself. A finger tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped, her heart racing as her hand clenched her chest.

"Jesus! Don't sneak up on me like that Bonnie!" her oldest friend smiled at her in an apologetic way and she shrugged her shoulders

"Lena, class is over" She looked around the room and frowned, where had the time gone "Are you okay? You look exhausted, you're not getting sick are you?" she cringed at the concern in Bonnie's face. She hated people worrying about her; she preferred to deal with her problems internally not talk about them. She forced a smile onto her face, creating a mask to try and hide her distracted mind from her friend

"Yeah Bon, just haven't been sleeping well, worried about Jer and Matt" she collected her things and stood up hoping that Bonnie wouldn't pick any further "Don't worry, really. I'll go to the doctors and see if I can sort out some sleeping pills or something"

"Don't be silly Lena, I'll ask my grams for her special tea. You know how well that stuff knock's you out and it's all natural so none of that pharmaceutical crap" in times like these Elena was thankful that Bonnies grams was into her herbal remedies, they had helped a lot the few weeks after her parent's passing

"That would be awesome Bon, Have you talked to Matt lately?" Vickie was still in the hospital but had been transfer to the psych ward. Once she had woken up she had started rambling about monsters and the doctors feared that she had suffered an emotional breakdown due to the trauma she suffered

"No, neither has Care. Tyler has though; he said he's holding out okay. You know what he's like Lena; he can be a pretty strong rock for people when they need him. He'll be okay." She couldn't help but feel guilty, her friend was going through such a horrible time and she was too exhausted to even see if he was ok.

"I want to go see him after school, just to check up on him. I'd hate to think of him doing this all by his self. Has his mum turned up yet?" Bonnie shook her head "Probably a good thing, all she does is bring drama"

"Come on let's go eat, I'm sure Care is fretting by now, she hates it when were late"

...

Damon watched as Matt finally left his sister's room, after much persistence to eat from Elena. He had been waiting days for the strong willed boy to leave so he could get to Vickie. Once again he had to cover up his little brother's mistakes, for centuries he had followed Stephan making sure his ripper antics were covered up. He hated his brother for making him turn, for not giving him a choice but he needed him. He needed someone in this world to connect to as much as he hated to admit it. He had to compel a few nurses into forgetting he was there but getting into the girl's room was easy. He found her sitting on the bed, eye's distance yet panicked. Stephan had really done a number on this one, he could compel her but there was no way he could reverse the mental damage enough.

"Vickie is it?" The girl shrieked and jumped off the bed, huddling into a corner, he walked towards her slowly, his hands in front of him and making a shushing sound "I'm not here to hurt you, I want to help you"

"Y-you can't help me, he'll find me! He's going to kill me!" Damon frowned; he needed to do this quickly before she got to out of hand

"I can make you forget him; I can take away those memories" Her eye's flicked in curiosity but she didn't move "Let me help you Vickie" he stopped in front of her and crouched down, staring into her eyes "Trust me" she nodded, her eyes focused on his and he dilated his pupils, willing her into a trance "No one attacked you, you were walking home and a dog came out of nowhere. A truck driver came across you and pulled the dog off and dropped you off at the hospital. You are fine and safe" Vickie blinked and he smiled "I was never here" he stood up and quickly left the room, leaving her dazed in the corner.

...

"I-I don't get it, she wasn't like this when we left her. How is she normal again?" Matt was shocked, it was like his sister had flipped a switch in her head and snapped out of her mental state. The doctor in front of him had no answer

"We don't know, it's not known to recover from a mental break that quickly. My only answer is maybe her mind just needed a bit of rest to process what happened" Matt' looked at him disbelieving

"Can I take her home?" the doctor shook his head "Why not! She's fine!"

"She's still showing signs of a mental break, we would like to keep her here for an extra night for observation and then she will have to go back to a normal ward so they can monitor how her wounds are healing" Matt nodded and turned to Elena who swept him into a hug

"She's okay Elena, I don't know what happened but I thought I had lost her, I thought she would have to stay here forever" he cried into her arm's with relief and Elena felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Go be with her Matt" he nodded and gave her a bear hug leaving her alone. She sighed, feelings of grief and sorrow washed over her. She hated being here it made her remember waking up and being told she had survived but her parent's hadn't. She quickly made her way to the elevator holding back tears. The quicker she got home the better. Pushing the ground floor button a tear leaked out and she held her breath hoping no one would stop the doors from shutting. Luck was not on her side today as the person she least wanted to see snuck in at the last minute "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting an old friend, not that it's any of your business" She crossed her arm's, her eye's glaring at the black shaggy haired man in front of her "Visiting your...boyfriend?"

"Matt is not my boyfriend and it's not any of your business either...Damon" his crystal blue eye's twinkled at her in amusement and he stepped closer to her. Elena backed up, wanting to keep her distance from him as her dreams popped into her head. Her eye's flicked to her lips and she bit her lip, picturing them on her body

"Your staring" She was now hard against the cold steel of the elevator, him in front of her with that stupid smile on his face. _Gain composure! Don't give him control again!_ She stood up right and rigid, not willing to let him push her around

"Don't be so arrogant" He moved towards the door and raised his hand against the buttons on the side "Don't you dare push that button Damon" He smirked, is hand hovering of the emergency stop button. She froze as he gently pushed it, the elevator jolting to a stop on the 2nd floor

"You look exhausted, I can help with that you know. If you ever want...extra help" He leaned against the door smirking at her again. "It would come at a price though"

"I don't need your help, I don't do drug's" he pushed himself off the door and saunted towards her. His body pressing into her's trying to force her to back down

"Really? I can remember a few times when we've had a bit of...fun" she shuddered, his lips were so close to her ear and all she wanted to do was turn her head and capture them with hers _You are better then this! _

"No, I'm fine thank you. Now go find someone else to bother" She pushed him away harshly and he looked at her bewildered for a second then his smile widened

"We'll gorgeous, if you ever do need come find me at the boarding house" she shook her head at him and stomped her way to the emergency stop button. He stood between her and it so she had to wrap and arm around him to push it. She could smell his cologne and bourbon on him and sighed; he smelt ridiculously good to her "What's taking you so long?" _arrogant prick! _She screamed in her head and slammed her finger into the button. She felt his arms wrap around her and his hand snake into her hair pulling her head backwards, his lips crushed against her and she couldn't help but moan. She had been dreaming about this kiss for day's and it was far better in real life "You know where to find me babe, I'll be waiting" he stepped away from her quickly as the door's opened and she stood their breathless. Her cheeks bright red as hospital staff and visitor's eyed her suspiciously._ I'm so screwed._


	9. bad day

She couldn't find the strength to get out of bed. Her body was numb, she couldn't feel anything. It was like she was empty, any emotions she had the previous few days was gone. She couldn't face the world today, the prying eyes and whispers. Her bed was safe; it was her cave, protecting her from the day she knew would do her no good. Why couldn't it have been her that had died? If it was just her Jeremy would still have both their parent's, they would have been hurt but in time they would have moved on from it and been happy again. Her gut wrenched as the blame sank in. Why didn't she just stay home that night, why did she have to go to that party, it was her fault they were gone. She knew it, her brother knew it and everyone else knew it to. She doubled over, bile threatened to rise from her stomach and she knew what she needed. Somehow her feet found the floor and she forced herself out of her bed. Tying her hair up roughly and grabbing jeans and a tank she left her room and went downstairs. Jenna eyed her curiously but decided to leave it, she knew that look and Elena was thankful she gave her space. She made her way to her and hoped in. Pausing as she went to turn the ignition a moment of doubt crossed her mind; _did she really want to do this?_ Self loathing washed over her again and she gripped the steering wheel. _I need it to stop. _She quickly pulled out of her drive way, a horn honked at her as they swerved around her but she didn't care. Putting her foot on the accelerator she headed towards the boarding house.

...

He watched as her car pulled into his driveway and smiled. He knew it wouldn't be long till she caved. He watched as she sat in her car, trying finding her courage to knock on the door. Her hair was scruffy but he didn't care, she still looked amazingly sexy as she hoped out. He heard her boots crush on the stones as he made his way to the front door, his jeans hanging low on his hips and his shirtless torso glistening from recent shower droplets. He smirked at her arrogantly as he watched her mouth drop and her eye's admire his abs and toned chest. "My, my, what can I do for you Miss Gilbert" His eyes locked onto her's and he noticed the determination in them. Something was wrong.

...

_Why does he have to open the door like this? This is ridiculous! How is he so god damn perfect with his stupid silky hair and chiselled abs!_ Elena stood up straight, forcing her mind to focus on what she had come here for. "I need something to make me feel again, to make this pain stop". She hated the way he smirked at her as he stood out of the way, waving his arm to motion her forward. She sucked in her breath, his house was amazing. She stared at the fine details in the dark mahogany wood that twirled its way around into the next room.

"I can help with that, I only have extasy on me though" Elena nodded, she didn't care what he gave her as long as it made her feel something different to how she felt at the moment "And I do expect payment" she turned to face him, his blue eyes twinkled and bit her lip "Don't worry babe, I don't want your money..." Her eyes widened, _what the hell am I meant to pay you with then!_.As if he was reading her thoughts he stepped forward and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face

...

He loved toying with her; he could see the panic rise up in her eyes as his brief moment of contact made her nervous. "You want help or not?" Her heart quickened its pace as he turned around and he smiled. He loved how he had that effect on her, how he could make her sweat by just suggesting the thought of sex.

"No, I will pay you with money, I'm not some whore!" He was taken aback; he didn't mean to make her feel that way. He wanted to apologise but stopped himself, Damon Salvatore did NOT apologise. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down, patting the seat next to him. She hesitated again but moved forward, taking the seat but keeping a distance between them

"Alright babe have it your way, there 40 each but I'll give you them for 20 if you share with me now" she nodded and he couldn't help but smile. This was going to be fun.

...

She watched intrigued as he repeated the process he did at Tyler's party. Breaking the pill, crushing it and lining it up. She handed him over a 20, not sure if she wanted anymore then what was in front of her. He took the note and rolled it up and she watched. Not wanting to miss how he did it so she didn't make a fool of herself. _Do i really want to do this?. _He held out the note to her and she took it. Staring down at the fine orange powder, _I need to feel again._ She leant down and breathed in, holding her nose on one side. It burned her nostril, her eyes watered and she couldn't help but cough again. She leaned back and looked into his eyes, there was a look of curiosity for a split second then it was replaced by his normal crystal smoulder.

"I'll get us a drink, it help's wash away the drip in the back of your throat" Elena nodded; she could already taste the chemicals sliding down her throat like last time. Damon stood and she watched him pour them two whisky's "Sorry babe, I only have whiskey here" he filled the rest of the glass with ice and walked back over. She couldn't help notice his torso again and a longing to touch him came over her "We could have some fun if you want?"

"No! I'm fine thank you!" just because she was here did not mean she was going to hop into bed with him! "How come I'm not feeling anything?" _please hurry up, this numbness is unbearable!_

"Give it time, it needs to enter into your body's systems" he handed her a glass and sat back down "So why the sudden need, I thought you didn't do drugs" _arrogant, completely arrogant! _He infuriated her yet she wanted to jump on him and feel his skin against hers again

"Things got to hard today, I needed a way out"

...

This girl surprised him. He was right when he first meet her. She needed someone to love her, to protect her and never let her go. He wanted to lean over and kiss her soft lips but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She just looked so sad. He took her in his arms and for the first time in year's he found himself showing compassion and he didn't care. She needed him and he would be there.

"It'll be okay you know, you're a lot stronger then you realise" Her doe eye's looked up at him in shock and he pulled away. Her heart beat was speeding up and he couldn't help himself from feeling lustful. Humans may be addicted to the extasy but he as addicted to them on it. The way their arteries pulsed, pushing the blood more forcefully around their bodies. Forcing their nerve's to heighten their responses. He knew if he touched his lips against hers right now they would tingle and she would moan.

...

Elena bit her lip as a feeling of excitement ran through her body. She could feel the drug kicking in and smiled. She felt better, energised and the numbing feeling was residing. She didn't regret coming here; she had found a way to make it stop. "Elena?" She looked up at Damon, his eyes were dark and she bit her lip again. "Please don't do that" she looked at him confused

"Do what? I'm not doing anything?" she took another sip of her drink and relished in how smooth it felt in her mouth _does whiskey always taste this good_. He leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder

"Bite your lip, it's driving me crazy" Elena frowned; she did not want him this close to her, not while she was like this. His lips ghosted over her shoulder until he reached the crook of her neck and she let out a small whimper. "Your mine Elena"

...

He pressed a small kiss into her neck where her pulse was the strongest. He wanted to sink his fangs into her. Taste her sweet smelling blood that had been enticing him the second he had met her. It was so close and her pulse was speeding up in anticipation. He needed to bite her, the urge to make her his was taking over as he trailed more kisses up her neck. Forcing himself away from the area he wanted to be in the most. _I can't bite her yet. Not till she's willing_, he argued with himself but was taken by surprise as her lips crashed down onto his. Desire ran hot between them. Her hands were on his chest and he moaned. How can the simplest touch from this girl drive him insane?

...

Elena didn't care anymore she needed to feel him in her again, her body had won over her head and she pushed him onto his back. Fumbling with his jeans she sat up in annoyance and took off her shirt instead, exposing her perfectly formed breasts to him "I want your pants off now Damon" He grabbed her hips and ground into her receiving a moan of appreciation from her. He chuckled and made a "tut, tut" sound at her.

"I'm in charge here babe and you'll do as I say" He flipped onto of her and grabbed her hand's. He pushed them above her head and held them there. Elena groaned, she was so used to taking charge that though of Damon in control made her submit to him quickly. He grabbed the back of her head with his other hand a crashed their lips together again. She moaned into it and once again thought _I'm so screwed_


	10. brotherly love

A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to write guys and this being so short! Life has been crazy but I just got a new laptop and have issues sleeping so guess what I'll probably be writing a bit more often! Thanks' for all the lovely reviews, I know this chapter isn't the best but hoping that it's gotten me out of my writing funk enjoy!

...

Walking into the boarding house he immediately picked up on the scent of perfume, _her_ perfume. She had been here, not long ago and he knew exactly who she had been with. His eye's darkened and his face cracked with blackened veins. How dare he do this to him again! His brother had already taken her once from him and this time was not going to be the same. He stormed up stairs to _his_ room, making it known with every step how angry he was. He had crossed a line, he had warned him to stay away, that she belonged to him. Katherine was his! He slammed the door open and found his raven haired brother lounging on a plush, black mahogany chair. His smirked grew at the sight of him, the bourbon in his glass swirling.

"Brother, to what do I owe this interruption?" Stefan's glare pierced into Damon's taunting eyes. He took a step further towards him, his fist's shaking. "I do have company you know" Stefan's continued to stare down his brother as he began to notice the noise of a bath running

"She's still here then?" his voice was like steel but unfazed Damon. _If she's still here I could make her see him for what he really is, a monster_. Damon raised his eyebrow and took a sip of his drink

"And who is it that you are asking about little brother" a snarl escaped his lips, his brother was playing games with him trying to push him into attacking first

"Don't play games with me _brother_, you know exactly who I'm talking about" Damon stood up and began to casually walk towards Stefan. "Is Katherine here?" Damon's eye's changed, matching the dark colour that's Stefan eye's held.

"Her name is not Katherine" Stefan was taken aback, how could his brother not see it! "Her name is Elena, E-le-na"

"No, it's her, its Katherine, once I turn her she'll be her!" _why can't he see it! _Damon took a step back and sipped his drink again, eyeing his clearly unhinged brother carefully

"Stefan, her name is Elena and she is nothing like Katherine" he raised his fist angrily and hit his brother square in the jaw

"HOW DARE YOU! You took her from me once Damon! I won't let you take her again!"

...

He raised a hand to his cheek, the force of the punch had done nothing but still it had hurt. His brother had lost it. Did he really think turning Katherine's human look alike would replace her? Did he really think she would become her? Damon's eye's flicked towards the bathroom door when bath water had stopped running and frowned. Any minute she would come out and his lunch would be ruined.

"She's mine brother! She always has been! Go near her again and I WILL kill you" He focused his attention on his brother who had seemed to calm down a bit although he could see he was still seething. He had to decide, did he fight him and steer him away from his lunch or did he wait to see his brother's reaction when she stepped through the door.

"Stefan, it's pretty obvious she's into me and not you. After all we did spend the evening together" Damon couldn't help it he loved pushing his baby brother's buttons. He was this monster because of him and he was going to make damn sure he got every drop of enjoyment he could out of this misery. Stefan's eyes grew dark again as they heard the door handle turn, he sped towards it and grabbed the female figure yanking her neck aside.

"You lose Damon; I'll suck her dry right here and turn her, right in front of you" Damon chuckled, he had no clue that in his arm's was a petite blonde waitress he had on speed dial from Richmond. Elena had left hours ago. She had freaked out, mumbling about how she was a good person and that she would never come back to see Damon again. He chuckled to himself knowing that he wasn't going to make it easy for her to stay away.

"Go ahead _ripper_, I couldn't care less" Stefan so blind in his rage ripped his fangs into the struggling blondes neck, drinking greedily. It seemed like seconds before he dropped the girl to the ground and stared down at it. Shock evident in his eyes

"I-it's not her" Damon swigged back the rest of his drink, a cruel smile on his face

"no-p-e" he brushed past his brother, patting him on the shoulder "Be a good brother and clean up your mess will you, I don't want the smell of a rotting corpse in my room...never know when ill have _company_ again"

...

She hugged her jacket closer to her body, the breeze making her goose bumps harder to ignore as she gritted her teeth against each other. When was this feeling going to stop! Gone was the buzz of energy and freedom she felt and in its place came an unwelcomed heightening of her senses. Her sun glasses gave her little comfort from the sun and she had to squint her eyes to prevent them from feeling sore. Her mouth felt like cotton even though she had brought herself a bottle of water that she had been nursing on her walk home. Elena had left her car at the gas station, telling the service clerk she felt to unwell to drive it, which in all honesty was the truth. She hadn't trusted herself behind the wheel. _How could I be so stupid! _She mentally kicked herself, was that few hours high worth all this after? _You know it was, you got to see him and it made you feel free_. Elena stopped, shocked that she had even thought something like that. Her brain it seemed was against her, telling her what she knew was wrong was right. _No, I should never have gone!_ She suddenly felt the sensation of someone watching her and continued to walk, her pace faster than before. _You know exactly why you went, you wanted him_. She shook her head, trying to drive back the thought's she found herself regularly thinking the past few day's _No, he is everything I should be staying away from!_ Elena froze; she swore she felt someone touch her shoulder. _It's just this stupid drug, it's making me paranoid! _Once again she felt something touch her and she spun around. The empty street made her even more uneasy and she decided to break out into a run. Paranoia or not she wasn't going to wait around to find out if someone was out there.


	11. Tyrant Caroline

A/n. Hey guy's thank you so much for the reviews once again hope you like the chapter! Stefan and Damon see their mother in different ways by the way which you will see in another chapter at some point. Stefan doesn't think as highly of her as Damon would. Much love!

...

Elena had locked herself away for days, refusing to come out of her room. She was ashamed of her actions that day. She felt like she had let everyone down but her shame came from the fact that she liked it. She liked being in his arms, the thrill of the passion between them and the high she had gotten off the drugs he easily supplied her. She had her head under the blanket blocking out the world, fighting down the acknowledgment that she had a connection with him, one that cause her to give him complete control of her. She didn't know what was more addictive, him or the drug. _Maybe he is the drug _she thought to herself. Why did he have to come into her life! Wasn't it hard enough trying to keep sane without having him giving her options she knew she shouldn't take? She heard the door open and groaned, why couldn't Jenna leave her be and let her wallow in her self pity. Her blanket was ripped off her and a very angry Caroline stood before her

"Elena, what the hell do you think you are doing? You are meant to be helping me organise the charity ball and you decide to go awol on me!" _Oh shit_, she had forgotten all about it and she knew Caroline was furious "and don't you dare give me some weak arse excuse!"

"Sorry Care, I just...it's been easier to stay in bed" Caroline's eye's narrowed at her "I'm really sorry"

"I don't give a shit missy, now get up you are not staying in this bed any longer! I need your help with the decorations! Matt and Tyler are driving me insane, they have no clue about colour arrangements at all and I'll die before I let them ruin it with their tacky idea's" Caroline stormed over to Elena's wardrobe, throwing a pair of jeans and a plain tank top onto the bed "Go and get in the shower, I'm giving you ten minutes to get ready" Caroline stormed out of the room and Elena forced herself into her bathroom. She did need a shower and was sure it would make her feel better. She welcomed the warm water as it ran over her, enjoying the feeling of unwanted dirt wash off and quickly washed her hair, she knew today was not a day to keep Caroline waiting. Quickly doing all the necessary shower business she got changed and tied her hair up into a messy ponytail. Elena made her way downstairs to find Caroline sitting in the kitchen with Jenna, a coffee in a flask cup waiting for her "Good, oh by the way Stefan's helping to, hope you don't mind I know you don't like him very much"

"It's not that I don't like him Care, I just don't know him all that well, where's Bonnie?" Caroline grabbed her cardigan of the back of her chair, saying a quick thank you to Jenna and ushering Elena out the door

"Her gran has taken her away for the week on some kind of retreat. Some spiritual mumbo jumbo I think" Elena nodded, it wasn't unusual for Bonnie to go away as her gran always put pressure on her to keep connected to their family traditions. Elena found it interesting; Caroline on the other hand ignored it, passing it off as 'hippie' nonsense.

"Ah ok. So just us two girl's then!" Caroline finally smiled at her, no longer able to stay mad at her closet friend

"Yip, just us and a bunch of idiot boys"

...

Elena chuckled as she watched Caroline order around the disgruntled boys around the Lockwood mansion ball room, knowing full well they would rather be in Tyler's room playing Halo on his Xbox. When it came to these events her friend was a ball breaker as everything she did worked towards her college application and being miss mystic fall's was a big part of it. She strived for excellence at everything she did especially when it came to her duties. Elena focused back on the task given to her of tying the sashes around the 200 chairs, making sure each was done perfectly. It was keeping her mind off things...of him. Her mind drifted to his sapphire eyes and she sighed, they trapped her every time she looked into them. She quickly snapped to attention as she felt arm's reach around her and adjusted the bow she was doing. "Wouldn't want your head torn off by Caroline now would we" Elena frowned at his voice, she did not want to be anywhere near Stefan.

"Thanks', guess my mind wandered off a bit" He sat next to her, grabbing another sash and wrapping it around the chair in front of him "Did Caroline send you to help me?" he smiled at her and nodded

"Yip, apparently I'm completely useless at hanging fairy lights so she sent me to you and got Tyler to take over from me. Has she always been this bad?" Elena couldn't help but chuckle; everyone was use to Caroline the organiser except him

"Only when she's organising things like this. She feel's if it isn't 100 percent perfect the world will cave in" Elena moved to the other side of Stefan to start on that chair. Feeling a little bit more at ease with the boy "Don't worry though there's only a couple of event's like these a year"

"More like 20! I remember them as a boy" Elena stared at him, _he use to live here?_

"I don't remember you, how old were you when you left?" Stefan shrugged and Elena felt he was struggling to answer

"Around 4 or 5 I think, I never attended school here as we moved before I could be enrolled back to our grandparent's in Italy" He copied Elena and moved to her other side as if they were playing a sideways version of leap frog "My parents were very strict on me and my brother, we were barley allowed to leave the house"

"Oh that's sad" Elena didn't know what to say, her mind fogged over when he mentioned his brother "What was Italy like?"

"It was beautiful, we lived on a vineyard. I loved it there" their eyes met and Elena smiled, the thought of living on a vineyard would have been amazing. She had gone to one once when she was little with her mother. "Did I say something to make you sad?" he must have noticed how her face had dropped

"No, I was just remembering my mother" Stefan nodded and placed a hand on hers. She froze the touch cold and unwelcomed. She quickly pulled back her hand and stood up "You seem to have this under control, your bow's are ten times better than mine so I'll go see if I can help Care with anything else" She quickly made her exit, something about him still unnerved her but at least she finally had a proper conversation with him.

...

He watched her walk away, cursing himself under his breath. He finally had gotten her alone and comfortable with him and he blew it. He couldn't help himself from touching her when she looked so sad. He was happy though, she had brought his story about his family thanking she didn't pry any further as it was an accident mentioning that he use to reside in Mystic Falls. He let out a sigh; his mother had been the one to start all the community functions and doing things like this made him think back to his childhood. His mother had been a kind yet dim witted lady, striving for social acceptance as people often felt his father was above her. Stefan's eyes darkened at the thought of his father. _He killed her; it was all Damon's fault, if he had just let me have her she wouldn't have been burnt inside the church with the others_. Stefan shook his head; he couldn't think like that anymore, he had a chance to have her back, to have her in his arms again. Once he turned Elena he would have his Katherine back again.

...

Elena opened her wardrobe and frowned. Caroline had dropped her home after hours of labour and she realised looking in her closet that she had nothing to wear tomorrow night. Pushing dress after dress aside she gave up and moved onto her shoes. Maybe if she started from the bottom up she could piece together an outfit. She grabbed her plain black strappy heels, they always went with anything and they gave her legs a more slender and toned look to them. She once again hunted through her dresses _how do I have nothing!_. She resigned her mission and went downstairs' to have dinner with her brother and aunt, hoping a meal would give her a keener eye.

"Hey darling, how was your day?" Jenna was placing food on the table and looked up to smile at her niece. Jeremy was already seated, staring at the lamb roast in the center of the table

"Okay I guess, borderline slave labour though, Care can be a real tyrant" Jenna laughed and Elena smiled a true smile. Her aunt always had an infectious laugh; it brought Elena up emotionally every time

"Oh honey, she can't be that bad!" Elena sat down and gave her aunt a stern look jokingly

"Did you see her this morning? She was on a war path and it was only 9 o'clock!" Jeremy let out a laugh as well, knowing full well what his sister was talking about; he never wanted to be in Caroline's firing line before an event

"Oh I almost forgot! Damon left something at the front door for you!" Jenna handed her a large box with a rose on it and Elena stared at it wide eyed "He's quite a looker isn't he!" Elena stood up quickly wanting to get away to her room quickly as possible, the shame crawling back into her stomach

"I'll be back, just have to put this in my room" She raced upstairs and placed the box on her bed taking of the lid. Her eye's went wide, in the box was a floor length sapphire blue gown that looked like it would have cost a fortune. A small envelope sat on top of it and she gingerly picked it up as if it contained the plague. She pulled out the card and frowned, inside was a small bag with two orange pills and a note

_To help you through the night_

_See you there Babe_

_xo_


End file.
